The Holy Terror
The Holy Terror (La Terreur Sainte) est le quatorzième audio mensuel de la série Doctor Who produite par Big Finish. Il met en scène Colin Baker en tant que sixième Docteur et marque les débuts audio de Frobisher, un personnage apparu pour la première fois en 1984 dans une bande dessinée du Doctor Who Magazine intitulée The Shape Shifter (le Changeur de Forme). Il s'agit du deuxième « Side Step », explorant les autres éléments de l'univers de Doctor Who. Cette histoire est également la première contribution de Robert Shearman à la série audio. Le résumé de l'éditeur The TARDIS lands in a forbidding castle in a time of religious upheaval. The old god has been overthrown, and all heretics are to be slaughtered. Obviously has been overthrown, and all heretics are to be slaughtered. Obviously it isn't the sort of thing which would happen there every day — just every few years or so. Soon after the Doctor and Frobisher are hailed as messengers from heaven, they become vital to opposing factions in their struggle for power. But will they be merely the acolytes of the new order — or will they be made gods themselves? Evil is growing deep within the crypt. And the pair soon find out that they will be lucky to escape their new immortality with their lives. Le TARDIS atterrit à l'intérieur d'un château interdit, à une période de grands bouleversements religieux. L'ancien Dieu vient d'être destitué et touts les hérétiques massacrés. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui arrive tous les jours – juste tous les ans ou presque. Juste après que le Docteur et Frobisher soit accueillis comme des messagers du ciel, ils deviennent des éléments stratégiques pour les adversaires opposés dans une lutte de pouvoir. Deviendront-ils simplement les alliés d'un nouvel ordre ou seront-ils reconnus comme des dieux ? Le mal grandit au fond de la crypte. Le duo se rendra vite compte qu'ils seront chanceux s'ils échappent à leur nouvelle immortalité au prix de leurs vies. Casting * Le Docteur - Colin Baker * Frobisher - Robert Jezek * Capitaine Sejanus - Daniel Hogarth * Eugene Tacitus - Sam Kelly * Berengaria - Roberta Taylor * Livilla - Helen Punt * Childeric - Peter Guinness * Pepin VII - Stefan Atkinson * Clovis - Peter Sowerbutts * Arnulf - Bruce Mann * Sculptor - Robert Shearman Informations Culture Dans la plus part des cas, le terme « immortel » renvoie l'idée d'éternité (qui ne peut pas mourir), opposée à celle d'invincibilité (qui ne peut pas être tué). Ici, il semblerai que ce terme englobe les deux concepts. Individus * Pepin VI s'est noyé en s'endormant dans sa baignoire. Pepin VII lui a succédé. * Le Docteur utilise le féminin lorsqu'il parle de son TARDIS. Il déclare également « qu'elle en a assez » après que le TARDIS se soit « mise en gréve ». Espèces * Frobisher chasse un gumblejack qu'il a crée dans le TARDIS. Il préfère chasser des poissons vivant plutôt que de manger les boîtes de thon que le Docteur garde pour lui. 'TARDIS ' * Les stabilisateurs dimensionnels donnent au TARDIS sa forme et approvisionne l'intérieur en oxygène et gravité. Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Sixième Docteur